The Worst Villains Ever
by Poker Face William
Summary: A spin off of The Runaways. A story following the worst villains who ever lived, but they aren't bad because of their skills. These two villains are fighting against a vileness organization who did horrible experiments on them that ruined both their bodies and their minds. They will do anything and everything to get revenge on G.I.G2.A including kill innocents.
1. Burn

_This is a spinoff of a spinoff. This story follows some villains from _ s/9635171/1/The-Runaways which is a spinoff of s/9224994/1/Red-X-Origin. I didn't plan to write this story but I liked the chemistry of two of the characters that are part of a team called the Worst Villains Ever._ This is basically the origin of these two characters and the team itself._

I walked outside the modelling agency after another rejection. I couldn't figure out why they didn't give me a job, I mean I was fabulous, anyone could see that.

I was about six feet two and had good muscle tone and naturally tan skin. The only thing that wasn't skin on my face was a jaw strap and two spikes that would turn into a moustache if I let theme. I had it checked and it turned out I was perfectly symmetrical.

_ 'Maybe I'm too fabulous.'_ I thought to myself as I walked down the street just as a white van drove up next to me.

The side door of the van opened and two men pooled me into the back, strapping me to a table.

Sitting in a chair at my feet was a scrawny white man with thin Browne hair and half-moon shaped glasses at the bottom of his nose. He had this kind of air of superiority about him that I immediately noticed.

"Hello sir, my name is I." He said as he looked up from the book he was reading. "I'll be your fasciation from now on."

************************************************** ***********************  
I stood inside the chamber naked and cuffed to the floor. People wearing lab coats either looking at me, control panels or forms they kept on clipboards in their hands.

One of the women looked up at me with no emotion and pulled a large switch on one of the panels. Green smoke started to billow up from below me and my skin began to burn.

I had never felt anything like this, it was as if it was sleeping under my skin and lighting itself on fire. I watched horrified and helpless as the smoke continued to rise to me and more of my skin began to burn. The burning continued up my neck until it was burning my mouth and throat, and even burning my eyes. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, but I was still alive to feel the burning sensation crawl through my body when the girl pooled the switch and the air filtered back to normal.

I gasped for air, my throat still burning from the gas. Once I had finally caught my breath I looked down at my hands and saw that boils had begun to form on them, distorting them from their former beauty.

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" I said looking at me with the same smile pedietritions had after they gave a child a shot. "Jessica, why don't we increase the dosage next time, for now, get this thing back to it's sell."

The tube I was in opened and two men walked up and dragged me across the floor, my feet burning from the friction. I looked at one of the guards pockets and saw G.I.G².A written in the shape of a triangle on a shield with a dragon in the background.

The guards through me in an empty room with two bowls under two tubes and a whole in the corner. _'I'm being treated like an animal.'_

_************************************************** ***********************  
Giga, hmm that sounds familiar, or at least it does if you read The Runaways. Please review._


	2. G2

I was kneeling in the glass tube like I had been doing every day for who knows how long when the door opened. I walked in like he did every day accept this time he had a tall lean built Asian man dressed in a lab coat with the same insignia I had seen on everyone's left breast pocket. He also wore a pair of rectangular glasses that rested in front of his eyes. The way I looked around him made me think that he was I's superior in some way.

"Now what are you doing with this one I?" The man asked looking down on me like I was some kind of lab specimen.

"We are trying to induce a metagenetic in the subject." I said handing the Asian man the clipboard. "So far however we have had no success with him."

"I'll give you another week before I shut this program down." The man said handing I the clipboard and starting to walk out.

"But G², his gentetics are amazing for developing the gene." I said following G².

"Obviously not if he hasn't developed the gene." G² said looking accusingly back at the man. "Don't make me make this the G.G².A. project."

The door opened and the he walked out I standing there with his head down. He raised his head and turned towards me.

"I will either kill you or give you a metagene." He said pushing the women who usually operated the controls out of his way. He turned a nob un till he couldn't anymore then pulled the lever and I felt burning coming up my legs. "I hope it's the latter, but I'd be okay with your death."

The burning had reached my neck and I took in a deep breath just before it came to my mouth. The blisters were worse than ever but I couldn't see it, it was so bad that I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I let it go and breathed in the gas, but it felt normal to me, like I was breathing in fresh air. Still the burning persisted everywhere except my throat nose and lungs.

"Sulfur Mustard won't have any effect on me I." I said looking the man dead in the eyes. "Now let me out."

I turned off the gas and the burning on my skin eased. I started having trouble breathing though and I fell to the ground.

************************************************** ***********************  
I was laying on a cold steel table with bandages wrapped over my entire body and a breathing tube under my nose.

"You've out done yourself I." G² said looking down at me. "However I hope in the future your suspects aren't so badly damaged. Wipe his mind and reprogram him."

"Of course sir." I said as he walked up to me. "You are an amazing success Gas Mask. I would like to thank you for all you've done for me before I remove your free will."

I put something on my head and I started forgetting things. It started from the beginning and worked its way up until all I remembered was the day I was picked up on, then all the lights turned off. My cuffs came undone and I punched I in the face knocking him back and hurting my hands. I looked to my left and saw a girl wearing nothing but bandages that didn't have any limbs sitting up. She looked over at me pleadingly and I ran over to her picked her up and ran out the door.

"How did you do that?" I asked struggeling to carry my tank and her at the same time.

"How can you breath noxis gas but not air?" She asked in response. "It's something these freaks call the metagene; it gives us special powers."

"I wish I had been given the power to heal from burns instead." I said as I ran passed un armed security guards and out the door into the snow outside. "Are we in a mountain range?"

"It looks like it." The girl answered as I continued to run down in between two mountain peaks until we reached an airplane.

"Do you know how to start this by any chance?" I asked as I sat her down in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I can fly it." She answered as I got in next to her. "I don't exactly have arms."

"I'll do the flying, you do the powering." I said as the motor sprung to life and the propeller spun. "Here we go."

************************************************** ***********************  
_I've been trying to start the plot of my stories sooner so this is more action packed than most of my second chapters. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please review._


	3. Who are we

_A few hours after the last chapter._

_************************************************** ***********************  
_ I sat in an empty ware house, wearing a wife beater and sweatpants that I'd stolen from a store a few hours ago, looking at my new friend. She was wearing a similar shirt but had on just a pair of loose fitting shorts.

"What's your name?" I asked in a scraggly voice.

"I don't remember, but I called me Rocket girl." She answered looking at my horribly scared face. "He also said that what I do is mystical."

"Mystical Rocket Girl it is then." I said looking at her with a forced smile. "My names… what is my name? I called me Gas Mask, and I remember calling myself fabulous right before I was kidnapped."

"So I'm Mystical Rocket Girl, and you're the Fabulous Gas mask." She said looking at me with a slight smile and her eyebrows raised. "What a bunch of weirdoes."

"I know right, now why don't you help me find a better way to get gas into my body." I said picking up the heavy canister attached to my breathing tube. "I don't want to have to carry this around while I'm hunting down I."

"There's a gas mask in that crate." She said pointing towards a small rectangular crate resting on the floor.

I walked over and opened up the lid revealing an old fashioned gas mask with those cylinders sticking out the bottom.

"I think I might be able to do something with this." I said taking it out of its box. "How about you though, I think your problem is a little more serious than mine."

"I think there are enough parts here to assemble what I need." She said as gears, red hot steel, circuit boards, springs and wires came flying out of boxes. They all started to assemble around her arms and legs until she had two working sets of mechanical limbs. "What do you think?"

"I think you might be able to help me with my project." I said smiling at her. "could you make me two of these?" I said pointing at the cylinders on my gas mask.

"Sure." And as soon as she said it mechanical pieces started flying around until I had two near identical cylinders to the ones on my mask.

"Now could you make the top like a spray can with no nozel?" she complied making minor adjustments, then set the pieces on my work bench. "I can work with this."

I through Rocket Girl my gas mask and told her to put it on. Once she had complied I opened the canister in front of me. The gas poured out and I started to control it. I don't know how I knew I could do that, but I knew that I could.

I compressed the gas into tiny slithers the size of the holes in my canisters and put them inside, once done I simply released control and gestured for my gas mask.

"I think that should last me for a bit." I said putting the canisters in the place of the cylinders. "Now to try it out." My voice hat become strained now from lack of gas so I put on the mask and breathed in the toxins. "I think this will work."

"Not if we plan on going outside." She answered looking at my horribly disfigured body.

"I plan on going outside." I said in a mischievous and a smile on my face. "I plan on going outside a lot.

************************************************** ***********************  
That night

Rocket Girl and I went out of the ware house and went to the nearest store that sold close, which happened to be a costume store. I grabbed the first thing in my size which was a gangster suit. I looked at it and decided to grab the silver cape from the costume next to it.

Rocket Girl grabbed a metal samurai costume and that was it for her. Neither of us had an identity to protect so we just grabbed things to show that we weren't normal citizens.

"Okay, now let's get out of here, I have some dangerous gases to synthesize." I said gesturing to my partner in crime.

************************************************** ***********************  
_Less interesting than I hoped, but it gets them their costumes and their names. Please review._


	4. The Fight

_Pretty simple, happens a short time after the last chapter all though I'm not writing it that way. This will probably one of the last chapters of the story because I can't do much that is actually interesting. The story would just be them running around a killing people and that's not what I want. I don't know what else to do besides end it._

I sat in the room looking at my gloved hands and shook my head, not knowing what they might have looked like before. I wished I had paid more attention to them before I was captured, hell, during the time I was captured. Of course who was I to complain, Rocket Girl didn't have flesh on her hands at all.

I looked up at my new compatriot and smiled, she was the first good memory I had. She was the one that had saved me from I and in turn I had brought her into my own war. I was going to take that son of a bitch, and kill anyone in my way.

"What's our next course of action?" I asked in my husky voice, the strain almost ripping the damaged flesh inside my throat. "We can't just barge in there and kill everybody."

"Why not?" She asked, looking up at me with sudden realization. "Some of the tech in here is not normal, I think this is a storage unit for weapons and stuff."

"Let's check it out then." I said, springing to my feet, and cringing as I did. "We don't have any time to waste."

All of the crates burst open with small mechanical parts following behind. I began to dig through one of the boxes and found what looked to me smoke grenades. I looked at them and suddenly knew each and every name of the chemical inside and what they did. I rolled them across the room to the bench I'd been working on. When I dug deeper I found small purple cylinders with a clowns face on it that I couldn't quite identify, then came steel ones with green vials sticking out of them that seemed to be a Nero toxin. Then the best surprise of all came out, a glove with needles that had a liquefied version of the last gas attached.

"I can have a lot of fun with these." I said walking over to my new toys and putting them in the briefcase I had stolen. "Now what are you going to get?"

"I think my arms and legs will be enough." She said, launching her fist across the room, denting the wall. The hand then came back and reattached itself to her. "We should get going."

Just as she had said it the door to the warehouse opened and I walked in with a syringe in his hand. Rocket Girl aimed her fist at him, but I put my hand on her arm, almost forcing her to lower it.

"What do you want I?" I asked, holding one of the steel grenades behind my back.

"I want my creation back, and we are going to get it." He said, his eyes angry and actually a little surprised. "I'm surprised he was right about that."

"Who are you here with?" I asked, looking confused at the man just as I heard a gunshot and the clank of a bullet against titanium.

"G." the black man pointing a gun where I's head had been before he had collapsed. "I don't have any orders to take you out, so I'll let you go. By the way, you might want to check out this job opportunity in New Mexico, here's the file."

G tossed us an orange envelope with a metal clasp on it, the words classified stamped on the front.

"Say hi to Slade for me."

_This kind of leads into The runaways, but I'll be doing more with the connection in the next chapter when I get around to writing it. Please review._


End file.
